Study About Ghost
by Lollipop26
Summary: Gimana ya kalau Kenpachi sang guru pelajaran bebas mengajar tentang hantu di kelas yang paling bandel di sekolahan? Baca aja Fic ini! Please Review...
1. Chapter 1

Lolly :Wah ketemu lagi sama aku!!

Ichigo :Bosen aku liat mukamu!

Lolly :Jahatnya!

Rukia :Ichigo!Kenapa kamu begitu tega nya…

Ichigo :Ih!Kenapa sih pada sewot sama aku!Aku bankai lho!

Lolly :Ga bakal bisa!

Ichigo :Ih!Sombong banget!

Lolly :Ih!Bukannya gitu!kamu kan udah masuk ke fanfic aku!

Ichigo :Tapi kan aku masih diluar fic!

Renji :Ichigo!!Aku ada dalam fic nya dia!Gimana nasibku nanti!?

Ichigo :Mati secara mengenaskan!

Lolly :Bohong!Udah ah! Males! Readers please review ya!

* * *

Disclaimer :Tite Kubo

Warning : Tulisan yang tanda bacanya acakadul, terus gaje.

* * *

Study About Ghost

* * *

Di suatu kelas malam yang sangat ribut..

"Anak-anak! Kalian sekarang mempelajari tentang hantu ya!!" kata Kenpachi sang guru pelajaran bebas.

"Ih!Bapak! Malam-malam ngomongin hantu! Sereem tahu!" kata Yachiru santai.

"Satu catatan, itu ga bagus buat kecantikan!" kata Yumichika.

"Saya takut horor pa!" kata Rukia santai.

"Saya lagi sibuk ngiclongin kepala pa!" kata Ikaku yang mengosok-gosok kepala kinclongnya.

"Saya mau makan pa!" kata Yami.

"Ga bisa! Lagian kan kalian sesama hantu! Hidup di dunia roh lagi!" kata Kenpachi sebel sendiri karena banyak komentar yang bejibun.

"Iih! Maksa dhe!!" kata murid-murid dengan kompaknya.

"Terserah!mau belajar?Apa langsung ujian!" kata Kenpachi mengancam.

"Atau pa!!" kata Ichigo yang memberikan high five ke Renji.

"Cuma dua pilihan Ichigo!!" kata Kenpachi sebel beneran.

"Ya udah dhe pa! Belajar!" kata Renji kalem, lalu semuanya jadi menatap Renji dengan tajam.

"Ih!kenapa?Daripada kita dapat nilai jelek di rapot!" kata Renji bijak.

"Nah gitu dong!!" kata Kenpachi senyum sendiri.

"Bapak!Saya dapat point penghargaan dong!" kata Renji tersenyum.

Semuanya langsung bilang"Huuuuuuu!" termasuk Kenpachi.

"Sekarang mau hantu dari mana?" tanya Kenpachi sambil membuka bukunya.

"Dari mana aja boleh!!" kata Ichigo.

"Hahahaha!" sontak semua anak kelas langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ih!Aku paling pusing ngurusin kelas ini!Bandel banget!" kata Kenpachi yang hampir nyerah.

"Yah! Sensei kok gitu aja nyerah!" kata Ichigo yang dari tadi ga bisa berhenti ngoceh.

"Diam!! Nilai kelas ini bapak kasih nol semua, bagian pembelajaran jenis-jenis hantu!" kata Kenpachi yang lalu meninggalkan kelas.

Semua anak terdiam sejenak setelah itu anak-anak di kelas itu berteriak"Ampun!Kenpachi-sensei!"

Mendengarnya Kenpachi balik lagi ke kelas.

"Ada perubahan pikiran?" tanya Kenpachi yang hanya kelihatan kepalanya saja dari pintu.

"Iya deh Kenpachi-sensei!Saya tobat!!" kata Ichigo dengan muka yang ga enak dipandang(Di bankai Ichigo)

"Ok!Kalo gitu!Kita belajar dari China!!" kata Kenpachi.

"Ya sensei!" kata murid-murid yang sudah tobat tersebut sambil membuka buku cetaknya.

"Kita mendapat impor dari China! Vampire!" kata kenpachi sambil mempersilahkan sseorang bertubuh pucat masuk.

"Hiii!Serem pak!" kata Rukia menutup matanya dengan kelima jarinya.

"Ok! Bisa kita lihat, mukanya yang pucat dan mempunyai gigi taring!" kata Kenpachi sambil memperagakan seperti pramugari di pesawat.

"Gigi taringnya buat gigit darah ya pak?" tanya Renji dengan muka super innocent.

"Yang bener minum darah Renji!" kata Kenpachi .

Tiba-tiba vampire itu berbicara "Hei!Aku laper nih!" kata Vampire itu.

Semuanya jadi berperasaan buruk dengan kata-kata itu.

"Kok diem!Ada yang punya makanan ga?" tanya Vampire itu sambil berkeliling.

"Ampun pak Vampire!Saya belum makan!Saya belum mau mati!!" kata Yami yang udah ketakutan sendiri.

Vampire itu berjalan melewati Yami dan berhenti di tempat Yumichika.

"Vampire! Jangan saya yang jadi korban! Saya belum jadi Miss Universe!!" kata Yumichika ketakutan.

"Coba kasih duit!" kata Ikaku sambil memberika duit seratus ribuan.

Setelah dikasih duit Vampire hanya geleng-geleng dan mendekat pada Yumichika.

"Waaaah! Vampirenya ga matre!!" kata Ikkaku kaget.

"Enak aja! Kamu! Minta bekelnya dong!" kata Vampire dengan muka memelas.

"Ha? Bekelku salad lho!" kata Yumichika kaget.

"Wah! Kebetulan! Makanan fav aku kan salad! Bagus buat kecantikan!" kata Vampire itu dengan muka berseri-seri.

Mendengarnya semuanya langsung cengo kecuali Yumichika yang menampakan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Iya! Apalagi Vitaminnya!" kata Yumichika menambahkan.

"Makan bareng yuk!" kata Yumichika lagi sambl tersenyum.

"Ga mau!Ini sudah sah menjadi miliku!Aku mau kembali ke kantin ah! Buat makan!!" kata Vampire yang lalu menghilang.

"Aaah!Bekal ku!!" kata Yumichika berteriak.

"Tu Vampire, vegetarian ya?" tanya Renji cengo sendiri.

"Aneh Ih!!" kata Yachiru geleng-geleng sendiri.

"Kegunaan Vampire apaan sensei?" tanya Hitsugaya yang dari tadi hanya membaca buku.

"Ih! Kamu mah ada-ada aja! Masa Vampire ada gunanya!" kata Kira.

"Pertanyaan bagus Hitsugaya! Kalau kita buat nasi goreng atau soto kita bisa nyuruh dia buat nyuwirin ayamnya pake giginya dia!" kata Kenpachi sambil tersenyum.

"Ha? Nyuruh nya gimana pa?" tanya Renji heran.

"Telepon keluarga Vampire yang di komplek nyuwir ayam, pasti datang dhe! No telepon nya ada di buku kalian kan?" jelas Kenpachi sambil membuka halaman selanjutnya pada buku yang ia baca.

Anak-anak menanggapinya hanya dengan mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Tunggu! Kalo Vampirenya ga mau gimana? Terus, kan jorok pa, kalo disuwirin pake giginya dia!" tanya Rukia yang baru ingat

"Oh! Ya! Jangan dipaksa, dan gigiya disuruh pake penghigienis mulut! Kalau enggak suruh dia potong pake pisau!" kata Kenpachi.

"Ok! Selanjutnya Sadako! Silahkan masuk!!" kata Kenpachi membuka pintu kelas.

Setelah masuk "Bujubillah! Serem banget!" kata Renji kaget.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" kata wanita yang wajahnya ketutupan rambut itu dengan nada yang pucat.

" Pagi!" kata semuanya dengan nada yang ketakutan.

"Kenapa kamu?" tanya Kenpachi heran.

"Laper!!" kata Sadako yang menampakan mukanya yang serem itu.

"Aaaa!Serem!" kata Rukia yang hampir nangis, ngumpet di belakang Ichigo.

"Hehe!" kata Ichigo kesenengan.

"Bentar ya!" kata Sadako yang menghilang lalu kembali lagi dengan membawa Potato Chips.

"Kalian belum pada makan ya?" kata Yami yang merasa senasib.

"Iya! Teganya sekolah ini, ngundang tapi ga dikasih makan…" kata Sadako sambil memakan potato chipnya "krauk!krauk!" begitu bunyinya.

"Oh ya!Kegunaan Sadako kita jelaskan padaa saat hantu Indonesia yang kedua…" kata Kenpachi sambil menyuruh Sadako pergi ke kantin yang penuh makanan.

"Bapak!Saya laper berat nih!" kata Yami.

"Makan bekalku saja!" kata Omaeda yang memberikan bekalnya yang banyak banget.

"Ya udah makan aja disitu!" kata Kenpachi lalu membuka halaman baru dari buku itu.

Tiba-tiba Vampire datang lagi, semuanya kaget seketika…

"Ngapain kamu kesini lagi?" tanya Kenpachi kaget.

"Gundul! Minta duit yang tadi dong, duit aku ketinggalan di kuil!" kata Vampire sambil mejulurkan tangannya.

"Ih! Ogah!" kata Ikaku sambil membuang muka.

"Masa kau tega membiarkan diriku kelaparan?" seru Vampire itu sambil mendramatisir keadaan.

"Ya udah lima puluh ribu aja ya?" kata Ikkaku luluh.

"Ya!" setelah mengambil uangnya."Lima puluh ribunya lagi buat pajak!" kata Vampire sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Eh! Koruptor kamu!!" kata Ikkaku dengan penuh pensaran.

Semuanya hanya melihat Ikkaku dengan heran lalu tertawa.

"Baiklah! Kita lanjutkan ke hantu Indonesia!!" kata Kenpachi.

"Bapak! Makanan nya sudah habis, tapi saya masih lapar!" kata Yami yang mulutnya udah belepotan penuh makanan.

"Ih! Kamu rakus! Bekel aku dihabisin, aku makan apa dong?" seru Omaeda yang sebel sendiri.

"Ya udah!Kita lanjutin pelajarannya! Pocong dari Indonesia!!" kata Kenpachi sambil menunggu di depan pintu. Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Mana pa? Kok lama banget?" tanya Ichigo yang udah ga sabar.

"Tunggu! Bapak telepon dulu!" kata Kenpachi sambil mengambil hpnya.

Pembicaraan Kenpachi…

"Eh! Kamu di mana? Udah pada nunggu nih!" kata Kenpachi.

"Ih! Ni sekolah kebanyakan tangga, aku susah jalannya!"kata Pocong yang sepertinya terengah-engah.

"Kan tinggal jalan doang!" kata Kenpachi lagi.

"Enak banget ngomongnya! Aku cape nih lompat-lompat!" kata Pocong kesel duluan.

"Oh iya! Aku forget!" kata Kenpachi sok keinggrisan.

"Emang kamu sampe mana?" lanjut Kenpachi.

"Baris ketiga lantai satu!" kata Pocong.

"Ha?Ini lantai empat neng! Kok lama banget!?" tanya Kenpachi lagi.

"Ih! Tadi udah sampe lantai dua, cuma gara-gara ada yang lari-lari, aku jatuh gulung-gulung ke lantai satu lagi!" kata Pocong.

"Malangnya nasibmu nak!" kata Kenpachi geleng-geleng.

"Suster ngesot udah sampe mana?" tanya Kenpachi lagi.

"Ih banyak nanya! Dia baru sampe gerbang sekolah!" kata pocong yang lalu menutup telepon.

Selesai pembicaraan Kenpachi…

"Ichigo kamu jemput suster ngesot ya?! Terus Renji jemput pocong, dua-duanya digendong aja supaya cepet!" kata Kenpachi yang sepertinya tanpa kompromi.

"Hei! Aku tidak mengatakan ya!" seru Renji yang benar-benar keberatan untuk menggendong pocong.

"Iya! Saya keberatan!" kata Ichigo sebel.

"Kalau keberatan, dientengin aja Go!" kata Kenpachi yang masih melihat bukunya.

"Ayo sobat! Kita jalani kesengsaraan ini bersama-sama!" kata Renji merangkul teman berambut oranyenya tersebut.

Pada saat keluar kelas banyak jenis hantu yang mengantri dan saling ribut udah kaya mau ngantri sembako, bahkan beberapa hantu cewek ada yang bilang "hallo ganteng!" entah ke Renji ataupun Ichigo.

Sesampainya di bawah…

"Itu kayanya Pocong dhe! Katanya Kenpachi senseikan bentuknya kaya lontong lupa kulitnya!" kata Ichigo menunjuk mahkluk putih yang berusaha melompat-lompat tetapi ga bisa.

"Ih! Jelek!" kata Renji sebel.

"Ya udah! Kita kerjakan tugas masing-masing sobat!" kata Ichigo yang menuju gerbang sekolah.

Bagian Renji…

"Maaf! Anda pocong ya?" tanya Renji untuk lebih memastikannya.

"Oh! Ya betul, ada apa pangeran?" tanya Pocong dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Aku disuruh menjemput sekaligus membantu anda untuk pergi ke kelas.." kata Renji yang kurang yakin dengn kata-katanya serta menatap.

"Gendong!!" kata Pocong dengan manja.

"Ih! Ogah! Minta tolong Mbah Surip aja!" kata Renji menolak berat.

"Ih! Jahat!" kata Pocong cemberut.

"Kalau mau aku gendong, ubah dulu muka kamu yang jelek itu jadi kaya…hmmm…Demi Lovato!" kata Renji.

"Mana bisa! Dialamku tuh ga ada salon! Lagian aku kan cantik!" kata Pocong.

"Ih! Berarti kuno!Di Karakura aja ada!" kata Renji meremehkan.

"Karakura tuh kota! Coba di Seiretei ada ga?" tanya Pocong sebel.

"Ya diada-adain!" kata Renji menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hu! Padahal aku udah didandanin, tangan aku dikasih gelang pita, terus baju aku sudah dimodel oleh PPI.." kata Pocong lagi.

"Apaan tuh?" heran Renji.

"Perancang pocong Internasional!" kata pocong gaya.

"Tapi kok masih tetep jelek sih!" kata Renji memasang wajah yang Innocent.

"Sendirinya jelek!" kata Pocong kesel.

"Kalau aku jelek! Kenapa kamu panggil aku pangeran!?" tanya Renji yang berniat memojokan Pocong.

"Abisnya aku kira kamu orang yang bakal nolongin aku, eh! Malah tambah ngelamain!" kata Pocong.

"Ya udah! Demi dapet poin penghargaan! You! Pegangan yang erat sama I, aku mau shunpo!" kata Renji yang mengangkat pocong ala bridal style.

"Oc! Deh! Nah! Gitu dong!" kata Pocong tersenyum.

"Ga usah senyum! Ga enak dilihat!" kata Renji sewot sendiri.

Bagian Ichigo…

"Ganteng!" suara itu terngiang di kepala Ichigo.

"Suster ngesot! Dimana kau?" kata Ichigo dengan toa volume tinggi.

"Kamu nyari aku, ganteng?" suara itu terngiang lagi di kepala Ichigo.

"Perasaan ada yang ngomong dhe! Siapa ya?" kata Ichigo sambil mencari-cari ke semua arah .

"Aku disini jelek!" kata suara itu yang sepertinya sedang tersinggung.

Lalu Ichigo melihat ke arah bawah"Ya ampun! Siapa kamu? Pait! Pait! Pait!" kata Ichigo sambil melihat wanita berbaju suster yang sedang ngesot.

"Aku suster ngesot tahuuuuu…" kata Suster Ngesot hingga mulutnya kaya bebek.

"Tempe kaliii! Oh! Jadi kamu orang yang mesti aku jemput ya?"kata Ichigo yang mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Ha? Aku dijemput? Oh My God!! Akhirnya! Kesengsaraanku habis sudah!" kata Suster Ngesot dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Eh! Rambut kamu, ga disisir berapa hari? Kusut banget kayanya!" kata Ichigo yang sepertinya risih.

"Hmm… kira-kira satu tahun yang lalu!" jawab Suster Ngesot dengan santai.

"Ya udah… aku gendong aja ya?!" kata Ichigo yang kaget dengan kata-kata terakhir Suster Ngesot.

"Ya!!" kata Suster Ngesot nurut.

"Kok perasaanku ga enak ya?" batin Ichigo.

To Be continued…

* * *

Lolly : Aduh Gimana ya? Hasil nya?

Ichigo : Ih! Udah kaya mau bagi rapot aja sih!

Renji : Ih! Lolly mah nyebelin! Masa aku suruh gendong pocong?!

Ichigo : Kan sudah dibilang! Kau akan mati dengan mengenaskan.

Lolly : Please review ya! Terutama pada kesalahannya! Thanks!!


	2. Demi Lovato

Lolly :Kembali lagi dengan Lolly disini!

Ichigo :Kenapa kamu kembali? Kenapa ga disana aja?!

Lolly :Berarti nasibmu akan terus menggendong suster ngesot.

Ichigo :Ah! Ogah!

Lolly : Aduh! Maaf ya kalau jelek, apalagi tanda bacanya.

Ichigo :Ya ampun! Belum sembuh juga…

Rukia :Ichigo! Cepat!

Diclaimer :Tite Kubo.

* * *

"Aduh! Kamu berat buanget!!" kata Ichigo yang sudah keberatan.

"Ada masalah? Ini kan tugasmu!" kata Suster ngesot dengan santai.

"Enak aja! Sekarang gatian! Kamu yang gendong aku!" kata Ichigo yang melepaskan suster ngesot begitu saja.

"Aduh! Adau! Widih! Sakit banget!" kata Suster ngesot.

"Udah ah! Aku mau ke kelas!" kata Ichigo santai.

"Woi! Kepala duren! Pertanggung jawabkan kelakuanmu!" kata suster ngesot tidak terima.

"Aku melakukan apa? Aku hanya menjatuhkanmu keatas tetapi kamu malah ke bawah!" kata Ichigo santai.

Kata- kata suster ngesot juga mengundang para hantu untuk menonton.

"Cepat gendong aku ke kelasmu~!" kata Suster ngesot dengan tegas.

"Enak aja nyuruh-nyuruh! Jalan ndiri dong, huuu! Masa kalah dengan shinigami!" kata Ichigo sebel.

"Weh! Namanya aja suster ngesot!" kata Suster ngesot itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba…

"Awas!!!" kata suara itu yang berhasil membuat suster ngesot dan Ichigo menghadap ke belakang.

Bruak! Gedubrak! Prang! Desing! Piur! Byar! Byur!

"Eh! Ati-ati dong kalau jalan!" kata Ichigo kesel.

"Aduh sorry ye! Aye ga bisa nge rem!" kata seorang yang merupakan kembarannya suster ngesot.

"Aduh! Kepala ku sakit!" kata Suster ngesot memegangi kepalanya.

"Ya ampun! Sejak kapan kamu pakai mahkota?" heran Ichigo.

Ternyata kepala suster ngesot ketiban pot yang didalamnya terdapat bunga kaktus yang durinya super tajam dengan dipenuhi ulat bulu dan di atas nya terdapat sarang burung pelatuk.

Dari atas, "Sorry! Aku kaget! Jadi jatuh dhe pot nya!" seru si Kepala buntung.

"Ya sudahlah! Aku maafkan!" kata Suster ngesot pasrah.

"Tapi di kaktusnya…" kata Ichigo dengan kurang yakin.

"Kenapa?" heran Suster ngesot.

"Ada ulat bulu dan burung pelatuknya!" kata Ichigo bergidik.

"Ya! Ampun! Kamu kemana aja!! Udah berapa tahun kita ga ketemu!" kata suara itu lagi.

"Ya ampun! Patah tulang aku!" kata suster ngesot.

"Ya ampun! Kamu gapapa?" tanya suara itu.

"Gapapa! Eh! Suster ngepot!!"kata suster ngesot dengan senyum yang berbinar.

"Ya ampun! Cowok ini pacar kamu? Ya ampun! Ganteng! Kapan nikah? Mau punya anak berapa?" tanya suster ngepot dengan antusias.

"Stoooooooooop!"sahut Ichigo hingga mulutnya berbentuk seperti mulut bebek.

"Pertama aku udah punya pacar namanya Kuchuki Rukia! Kedua, aku ga suka sama suster cerewet ini!" kata Ichigo sambil buang muka.

"Betul!" kata suster ngsot sambil nganngguk-ngangguk sendiri.

"Udah! Aku mau ke atas aja!" kata Ichigo yang langsung kabur dengan shunponya.

"Sepertinya dia sudah lupa apa yag tadi aku katakan!" batin Ichigo.

Di kelas…

"Eh! Ichigo! Gimana?" kata Kenpachi yang sedang mengikat pocong seperti babi mau dipanggang hidup-hidup.

"Tau ah! Gimanapun aku ga mau jemput hantu lagi…" kata Ichigo yang duduk di tempat duduknya kembali.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia agak khawatir.

"Gila! Suster ngesot tuh genit!! Cerewet! Berat lagi!" kata Ichgo marah-marah sendiri.

"Yaah! Padahal aku mau nyuruh kamu buat jemput suster ngepot juga!" kata Kenpachi lagi mempersiapkan perapian.

"Ogah! Aku bisa patah tulang dan masuk ke rumah sakit selama sebulan kalau gitu! Eh! Pocongnya mau diapain?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Oh! Ini mau dibuaat pocong bakar, supaya gosong!" kata Kenpachi sambil tertawa simpul.

"Lha? Sadis banget sih sensei!" kata Ichigo heran.

"Kata Yumichika kulitnya terlalu pucat, bahkan lebih pucat dari Vampire, jadi digosongin supaya matching sama bajunya yang nanti juga mau diganti!" kata Kenpachi.

"Supaya kaya Demi Lovato!!" kata Renji sambil nyengir.

"Tapi Demi Lovato kan ngga gosong!!" kata Ichigo kaget mendengar alasan Renji.

"Versi pocong gitu!! Atau bisa kita bilang versi Yumichika collection!" kata Renji sambil nyengir lagi, beberapa saat kemudian kepala Renji benjol gara-gara ditimpuk Demi Lovato.

"Terus suster ngesotnya gimana?" tanya Kenpachi yang sudah menyiapkan hal-hal yang disuruh Yumichika.

"Garam udah, gula 5 sendok, wortel, apel, seledri, paprrika sudah semua!!" kata Yumichika sambil mencentrang selembar kertas yang seperti nya penuh tulisan.

"Suruh yang lain aja!" kata Ichigo ga mau tau.

"Kenapa pelajarannya jadi begini sih??" heran Hitsugaya.

"Lumayan! Aku juga bosan kalau ga ada praktek!" kata Kenpachi.

"Renji! Semoga aku mirip Demi Lovato ya!?" seru Pocong seperti mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Amin!" kata Renji.

"Yaudah! Yumichika tolong bakar dia! Biar Hanatarou dan Kira yang menjemput ya??" seru Kenpachi.

"Sip boss!" kata Kira dan Hanatarou secara bersamaan.

"Ok! Kita tunggu ya!" kata Kenpachi sambil mengelap keringatnya dari dahinya.

"Aduh! Panas! Bisa ga Hyourinmaru atau Shirayuki menjadi pendingin ruangan disini!?" tanya Renji sambil kipas-kipas.

"Ga sudi!!" sahut Hitsugaya dan Rukia secara bersamaan.

"Diluar hujan lagi! Kalau buka jendela sejuk sih, tapi basah semua!" kata Ishida yang kecamatanya sudah mengkilap karena kepanasan(?)

"Sejak kapan hujan!? Tadi pas di gerbang ga hujan!?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Sejak lima menit tiga puluh detik yang lalu Ichii!" kata Rukia sambil menghela nafas..

"Oooh!" kata Ichigo yang beroh-ria.

"Gini! Sini dong!" kata Kenpachi yang sedang mengajak guru matematika bermuka rubah itu.

"Enak aja! Ada apa?" tanya Gin yang masih senyum dan akan selalu tersenyum.

"Matsumoto nyariin kamu!!" kata Kenpachi sambil tersenyum.

"Wah! Bapak fitnah! Fitnah lebih dosa dari pembunuhan! Wah!" kata Matsumoto yang agak blushing.

"Ya! Fitnah lebih dosa dari ga Fitnah tau!" kata Kenpachi yang bener-bener bosan.

"Yah! Terserahlah!" kata Matsumoto pasrah.

"Ada apa Rangiku!?" tanya Gin.

"Ya ampun! Kan udah dibilang Kenpachi sensei tuh fitnah!" kata Matsumoto yang udahh kaya tomat lagi duduk.

Tiba-tiba Yumichika datang dengan muka sedih..

"Kenapa Yumichika?" tanya Kenpachi heran.

"Hua!! Aku gagal! Pocong nya udah kaya orang negro sekarang!!" kata Yumichika menangis.

"Bagaimna penampilanku? Mirip Demi Lovato kan??" kata pocong yang lagi lompat-lompat.

"Iya! Mirip banget! Kamu mirip banget!" kata semuanya dengan nada yang kurang yakin.

"Oh! Bagus dong!!" kata pocong yang beranjak keluar sambil senyum-senyum.

"Cari mati kalau bilag ga mirip" kata Renji yang hanya geleng-geleng,.

"Iih! Kita susul aja dhe!" kata Ichigo suntuk.

Pada saat sampai tempat tujuan…

"Jiaah! Malah ngerumpi mereka!" kata Renji kaget.

"Oh! Kalian! Kita belajar disini aja!" kata Kira sambil tersenyum.

"Ya ampun! Suster ngesot ga pake mahkota kaktus lagi…" kata Ichigo dengan santai.

"Oh! Iya! Abisnya kata Hanatarou sepertinya lebih bagus Bunga Raflesia Arnoldi buat dijadikan mahkota.." kata Suster ngesot nyengir sendiri.

"Woke!" kata Renji sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya.

Semuanya langsung sweatdrop menatap Renji.

"Oh ya! Kalau mau belajar disini tolong panggilin kuntilanak dong!" kata Kenpachi yang sepertinya sudah mau bergabung dengan group ngrumpi tadi.

"Baik!" kata Hanatarou yang beranjak pergi.

"Yang disuruh siapa? Yang nurut siapa?" kata Kenpachi sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Eh! Hanata! Bukan kamu tahu yang disuruh!" kata Suster ngesot memperingatkan.

"Oh! Baiklah!" kata Hanatarou yang duduk kembali.

"Bukan! Bukan! Kamu kok yang disuruh!" kata Kenpachi.

"Ih! Kan pak guru mulai bohong!" kata Suster ngesot.

"Huh! Siapa dhe yang jemput kuntilanak!" kata Kenpachi.

To be continued.

* * *

Lolly :" Gyaa!! Maaf ya kalau garing!!"

Renji :"Ternyata nasibku tak sesial yang aku duga!"

Please Review ya!!


	3. Bunuh Diri!

Lolly : Kok! Ide aku blong banget sama ni fic!

Rukia :Memang! Kamu kan ga berbakat bikin humor…

Ichigo :Makanya! Kalau bikin Fic mukir dulu…

Lolly :Udah kok! Cuma pas mau ditulis lupaaa!

Sweat drop berkepanjangan…

Lolly : Please Review… please! Ini chap terakhir lho!

Diclaimer :Tite Kubo

* * *

"Tok! Tok! Tok! Kuntilanak! Main yuk!" kata Kira mengikuti anak kecil.

"Hihihihi! Ayo!" kata perempuan yang hampir mirip sama sadako sambil lompat-lompat ga jelas yang juga menarik perhatian hantu-hantu lain.

"Jangan ketawa lagi! Itu bisa menyebabkan kanker paru-paru, gangguan pada pernafasan, dan gangguan pada janin!" kata Hanatarou serius.

"Ehem! Emang dikira rokok!" kata Kuntilanak sewot.

"Ga! Aku ga bilang kalau itu rokok!" kata Hanatarou cuek.

"Ya udah! Daripada berantem mendingan kita ke bawah!" kata Kira menarik semuanya pake tali.(?)(Hanatarou dan Kuntilanak aja!)

* * *

Sesampainya di bawah…

"Eh! Si pengantar jemput datang!" kata Ichigo santai.

"Jangan bilang begitu kalau kau tidak mau menjemput suster lagi!" kata Kenpachi.

"Hai! Kuntilanak! Sinder bolong ikut ga?" tanya suster ngesot yang sepertinya sudah kenal dekat.

"Enggak! Tadi lagi arisan sama Wewe gombel dan Kepala Buntung! Lagi dikocok!" kata Kuntilanak.

"Aduh jeung! Kalau aku bisa jalan, pasti aku udah kabur buat ikutan dhe!" kata suster ngepot berlagak kaya ibu-ibu.

"Iya nih!" kata kuntilanak cemberut.

"Woi malah ngerumpi!" kata Kenpachi sebal.

"Biarin dong!" kata trio hantu itu serentak.

"Baiklah! Kita mulai! Kalian hantu dari Indonesia!" kata Kenpachi yang omongannya terpotong oleh trio hantu iu lagi.

"Indonesia! Dem! Dem! Dem! Dem! Dem!" sorak mereka sudah seperti menonton pertandingan badminton.

"Diam! Kalian sini! Jadi photo model! Nanti masuk majalah sekolah lho!" kata Kenpachi dengan nada seperti orang jualan.

"Ogah! Maunya dunia!" kata Kuntilanak memonnyongkn bibirnya.

"Aduh! Harusnya itu pake lip gloss! Bibir apaan itu! Kering!" kata Yumichika.(Lolly: mau buka salon bu?)

"Iya kok! Dunia sekolahan Seireitei!" kata Kenpachi tersenyum yang tak tulus.

"Wah! Kita bentar lagi nge tren! Pasti banyak cowok yang ngantri ngeliat kita!" kata Kuntilanak udah kaya tukang gossip.

Semuanya sweat drop berkepanjangan…

"Ok! Kuntilanak itu mirip sadako! Dan ketawanya juga bisa menyebabkan pertama… teriakan, kedua… kuping yang pengang, ketiga… histeris, atau sama sajalah dengan teriak. Yah! Itulah! Kelima serangan jantung keenam ini dianjurkan untuk kuntilanak yang ga pernah sikat gigi yaitu kanker paru-paru, gangguan pada pernafasan dan gangguan pada janin. Nah kalau suster ngesot dan suster ngepot itu hampir sama, hanya saja suster ngepot kurang bisa nge-rem… Eh! Kalian tahu ga? Suster ngesot tuh bisa jadi baby sitter lho! Hha! Kalau kuntilanak ga nyangkanya bisa jadi pembantu rumah tangga!" kata Kenpachi malah asyik sendiri dengan buku yang dibacanya.

Karena terlalu asyik Kenpachi langsung tersadar bahwa semuanya tertidur kecuali Hitsugaya, "Apa liat-liat?" kata Hitsugaya judes.

"Tolong dong!" kata Kenpachi lemas, Hitsugaya langsung reflek menutup kupingnya, dan terjadi hal yang menggemparkan dunia.

"Buangun!" kata Kenpachi teriak dengan menggunakan toa volume tinggi kualitas terbaik yang diberikan Byakuya saat ulang tahunnya dari kantong celananya.

Semuanya bangun dengan serentak, kaca pecah, tangga goyang vas bunga terpisah dari bunganya(?)

"Saya! Aku! Eike! Abdi! Ane! Bener-bener murka!" kata Kenpachi mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Ih! Bapak jangan marah! Nanti bisa cepet tua! Terjadi penuaan! Dan cepet tua! Lagian kita dengerin kok!" kata Yumichika menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Dengerin apanya? Kalau Hitsugaya yang dengerin sih saya percaya!" kata Kenpachi sebel.

""Pa suer deh! Saya dengerin! Kalau mau buktinya tanya tuh! Semua yang bapak ajarin ke Ichigo…" kata Renji sambil membentuk tangannya yang bermakna peace dan juga menunjuk Ichigo.

"Apa yang semua aku katakan Ichigo?" tanya Kenpachi dengan nada yang mengancam.

"Ah! Eh! Ih! Oh!" Ichigo bingung. "Aha! Saya ingat! Kuntilanak tuh jelek banget! Makanya dia ga punya pacar, apalagi suaranya itu ga nahan! Bisa bikin gendang telinga pecah! Belum lagi Suster ngesot sama suster ngepotnya! Hih! Sereem!" jawab Ichigo seyakin-yakinnya.

"Heh! Apa? Namaku disebut-sebut?" kata Trio hantu yang disebut secara bersamaan.

"Peace man! Peace!" kata Ichigo.

"Hiih! Bener dhe! Kalian kok ga tobat-tobat sih?" geram Kenpachi.

"Saya belum sempat ke gereja pak! Buat tobat!" kata Renji sembah sujud.

"Saya belum sempat ke masjid! Kyainya sibuk banget!" kata Yumichika memasang puppy eyesnya.

"Eh! Chika! Bukannya agama kita sama ya?" kata Renji heran.

"Iya ya! Aku bukan Islam! Kamu juga bukan katolik ataupun Kristen!" kata Yumichika mengingat-ingat.

"Jadi kita beragama apa dong?" teriak Yumichika dan Renji lebay.

"Woi! Kenapa jadi begini sih?" kata Hitsugaya sebal, semuanya langsung menatap Hitsugaya tanpa kedip.

"Apa liat-liat?" ketus Hitsugaya.

"Aku sependapat denganmu!" kata Kenpachi ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Chuy! Aku ngantuk nih! Aku ikut arisan aja ya di atas!" kata Kuntilanak mulai beranjak ke atas.

"Ya udah! Aku juga udah cape ngadepin kalian!" kata Kenpachi beranjak ke tangga buat bunuh diri.

"Jangan bunuh diri pak!" kata Yachiru dengan nada yang berkaca-kaca

"Tidak ada gunanya hidup lagi! Saya sudah gagal menjadi guru yang baik, dan juga gagal menjadi guru yang baik hati, rajin menabung dan juga tidak sombong!" kata Kenpachi mendramatisir keadaan.

"Jangan pak! Bapak itu bahan lawakan kami!" kata Rukia. (Anak-anak! Kata-kata ini tidak patut ditiru! Ok!).

Semua anak jadi ngangguk-ngangguk sendiri.

"Ya! Ampun! Shinigami tuh kalau lompat ga bakalan mati! Pemikirannya ceper sekali!" batin Hitsugaya geleng-geleng sendiri.

"Bapak! Saya punya cerita tentang orang yang lebih tidak beruntung dari bapak… dibintangi oleh Keigo!" kata Nemu dengan nada yang datar.

Semuanya langsung mengambil posisi kecuali Kenpachi yang berada posisi terancam.

"Apaan? Orang ganteng disebut-sebut…" Keigo sewot sendiri.

"Gini lho! Pagi-pagi hujan turun rintik-rintik, tiba-tiba ada petir yang menggelegar dan hujan tiba-tiba menjadi deras…" kata Nemu yang berhenti karena dipotong Renji (Cincang aja Ren!).

"Ga usah pake basa-basi napa?" kata Renji bosan.

"Ok! Keigo menghangatkan diri dengan memakai baju hangat dan meminum the hijau, Keigo beristirahat karena hari itu adalah hari libur, tiba-tiba…" Nemu mendramatisir keadaan.

"Kyaaaa! Takut!" kata Yumichika lebay.

"Ssst! Berisik tau! Menganggu suasana saja!" serentak semuanya.

"Lalu mati lampu gelap sekali! Dan terdengar suara mengerikan! Seperti suara kuntilanak!" kata Nemu mulai berjalan.

"Weh! Mbah kunti disebut-sebut!" kata suster ngesot menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya.

"Lanjutkan! Sebelum kakiku yang mulus ini berjarak 1cm dari unjung tangga ini!" kata Kenpachi dengan lirih. (Lebay)

"Baik! Lalu pintu terbuka… Keigo berteriak histeris, ya kaya Yumichika tadi! Yang ada di pintu hampir pingsan denger suara teriakan Keigo, yang ternyata orangnya adalah pengirim barang yang salah alamat! Akhirnya Keigo kelaparan, kedingian, sendirian, udah kaya korban gempa deh! Padahal gempanya udah tiga tahun yang lalu, pas Keigo nelpon Misuho dan nyuruh Misuho pulang, Misuhonya lagi sibuk alias Misuho lagi PDKT sama Ikkaku!" kata Nemu yang kata-katanya dimutilasi oleh Ikkaku.

"Ok! Aku udah tahu! Aku orang yang populer! Tapi please dhe! Please jangan lebay! Aku sudah cukup populer dengan ketampananku dan kekinclongan kepalaku!" kata Ikkaku sok cool.

"5cm!" kata Kenpachi dengan nada yang makin mengancam.

"Aaah! Iya! Lalu Keigo memutuskan untuk ke dapur mengambil makanan… Keigo tidak mengetahui kalau disitu ada odol! Lalu Keigo menginjaknya! Tutupnya terpental-pental, dan alhasil tutup botolnya masuk ke mulut Keigo. Keigo tersedak, sesak nafas, lalu meninggal gulung-gulung. Lalu kuntilanak yang sedang berusaha menakuti Keigo, berenkranasi jadi sunder bolong, karena pada saat terbang perutnya tertembak. Sama tentara yang lagi latihan tembak-menembak di dekat rumahnya Keigo!" kata Nemu menghela nafas dari omongan panjangnya itu.

"Tuh kan! Kalau sial aja! Pasti aku yang jadi tokohnya!" kata Keigo cemberut sendiri.

"Lalu apa yang membuatku tidak jadi bunuh diri hanya karena cerita kaya gituan?" kata Kenpachi makin lirih.

"Haah! Sebenarnya ceritanya ga nyambung! Tapi ya alasannya karena bapak shinigami!" kata Hitsugaya sambil menghela nafas.

"Yap! Ok! Aku ga jadi bunuh diri!" kata Kenpachi tersenyum senang.

"Huh! Udah susah-susah melarang taunya begini!" kata Ichigo.

"Aah! Ichigo! Saya bunuh diri lho!" kata Kenpachi mulai mengamcam lagi.

"Bunuh diri aja pak!" kata semuanya serentak, lalu beranjak pergi.

Karena takut digebukin oleh hantu-hantu yang udah datang yang udah kaya korban gempa tanpa fasilitas, Yumichika dan Ikkaku buka salon salon gratis, Nemu, Hisagi dan Keigo buka tempat berdongeng, untuk para tuyul dan teman-temannya, Hitsugaya Tidur untuk menambah tinggi, Yami dan Omaeda buka toko bento, dan masih banyak lagi.

Selesai

* * *

Lolly :Sorry ya! Kalau garing!

Ichigo :Haha!

Lolly :Tapi ngomong-ngomong kok! Kemarin ga ada review ya?

Ichigo :Haha..

Lolly :haha! Lucu ya! Rukia! Pacar kamu tuh!

Rukia :Biarin aja! Cuek!

Lolly :Pokoknya Review ya! Please!

Ichigo :Hiii! Maksa!

Lolly cemberut berkepanjanagan, Rukia dan Ichigo sweat drop berkepanjangan.


End file.
